This new variety of kalanchoe plant originated as a seedling of a variety resulting from breeding efforts carried on by me at Cartago, Costa Rica, with the object of developing new and distinct kalanchoe varieties for pot plant production.
The geneology of this new plant is as follows: ##STR1##
The seeds of KIAN 189-1 were collected in February of 1977 and sown in June of that year. This plant was selected by me in January 1978 and was first asexually propagated by me about three weeks later for observation and test. Subsequent propagation of this plant through successive generations by cuttings at Cartago, Costa Rica, has demonstrated that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new variety is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.